See you in Tokyo
by Isatzin Xoxocotl
Summary: Porque el mundo espera ver tu nado... Leve Sourin.


**Hola, no estaba muerta andaba de parranda, ok no, pero bueno no podían pasar las Olimpiadas sin que escribiera algo así que tenga chango su banana jejejejeje.**

 **Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es pura mal viajada y de las buenas.**

 **See you in Tokyo**

El brillo de los grandes serán sombras en Tokio, pero hoy son guía y anhelo, la esperanza que en cuatro años se convertirá en lucha y decisión, en victorias y derrotas, porque el mundo espera por ver tu nado, y en cuatro años quieres ser visto en tu país, en tu hogar, por tu familia y amigos, porque es ambicioso, pero quieres ser quien generé en los demás ese sentir tan agitado, ser inspiración, para aquellos que como tú siguen un sueño. Sabes que lo lograrás, el sueño que un día fue de tu padre, es tuyo ahora y por eso mismo, no cederás, porque donde quiera que él se encuentre, pides desde el fondo de tu corazón que te mire.

"Mírame por favor..."

Sonríes mientras ves por la televisión la clausura de Río de Janeiro, la emoción hace que pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras caigan por tus ojos. La emoción tiene justificación porque precisamente hoy tu entrenador te ha llamado para decirte que se acercan competencias internacionales y que te ve como un buen prospecto a tener buenos tiempos. Tu camino para ser lo que siempre has querido, empezó desde el momento en que lo decidiste, pero hoy está más cerca, cuatro años suena a mucho tiempo, pero para ti que llevas toda una vida esperando este momento se hace poco.

La cuenta regresiva para Tokio 2020 ha empezado y también la tuya, porque el futuro no es otro día que hoy...

-Sabía que estarías llorando con la clausura...-

Una voz que conoces de sobra te trae de nuevo a la realidad, la sonrisa burlona del hombre frente a ti te irrita y le avientas lo primero que encuentras a la mano, siendo un peluche en forma de tiburón lo que estampo contra el rostro de quien se atrevió a interrumpir tus momentos de reflexión.

-Hey, Rin no seas así, vengo en son de paz, es más traigo la cena, pues un futuro nadador olímpico no debe de mal pasarse además de hidratarse bien, después de las albercas que has llorado-

La sonrisa burlona pasa a convertirse a una sonrisa sincera y llena de ilusión, y lo sabes porque tu sueño ya no es sólo tuyo, ahora lo compartes con alguien que sabes estará en la buenas y en las malas, y que al igual que tú, cree que cuatro años más que un periodo de tiempo, no es más que una gran oportunidad.

Limpias tu rostro, y empiezas a reír, tu risa contagia al otro y se sienta a tu lado para seguir contemplando la clausura de los Juegos Olímpicos, mientras te pasa una bolsa con comida y un jugo que seguramente compró en alguna tienda de paso.

-Ne, Sousuke,¿ estarás conmigo en los próximos juegos?-

Haces la pregunta , tus mejillas se ruborizan porque la interpretación puede darse de muchas maneras, pero no te importa, después de todo no importa de qué manera Sousuke esté contigo, siempre y cuando esté. Aunque en cuatro años pueden pasar muchas cosas ¿no?, tal vez y sólo tal vez ser mejores amigos no sea suficiente...

Tu corazón da un salto, y evitas mirar en dirección al hombre sentado junto a ti, ¿pero qué clase de pensamiento es ese?, intentas razonar pero todo es cortador cuando escuchas como una lata de refresco cuyo sabor das por sentado, se abre y Sousuke bebe de ella, después de un pequeño sorbo y un fuerte "ahhhh", se voltea hacia ti y con una mirada difícil de interpretar...

-En los Juegos Olímpicos y en donde sea, Rin-

Su voz es suave y su aliento choca con el tuyo, sientes como si no fueras capaz de respirar más y cómo hacerlo cuando su respuesta, tal vez sencilla en la superficie, guarda una metáfora o mejor dicho una promesa.

-Incluso si tengo que vestirme de brócoli- Habla de nuevo abruptamente, sacándote de tu ensoñación.

-¿nani?- No entiendes qué pasa hasta que te señala la pantalla en donde se ve a muchos bailarines vestidos de verde, y efectivamente reconoces que sí parecen dicha verdura.

Ambos echan una carcajada y continúan viendo el evento de clausura, los colores vivos, los discursos emotivos, toda una fiesta para despedirse de un país, pero la llama nunca se apagará, mientras exista, voluntad y mortales que aspiren a volverse dioses, el ardor de la llama olímpica seguirá siendo el sueño de muchos, y la promesa de cumplirlo se encuentra ahora en Tokio...

Suavemente recargas tu cabeza en el hombro de Sousuke, ambos admiran los fuegos artificiales que anuncian el final de la ceremonia, cuando de repente escuchas sonar tu celular. Has recibido un mensaje al parecer, dudas en contestarlo pues te encuentras muy cómodo en tu posición actual, pero es Souske quien te pide que contestes, alegando que puede ser algo importante, además de que es raro recibir un mensaje a esas horas.

Sin más tomas el aparato en tus manos, miras el remitente y te encuentras algo extrañado, abres el mensaje y lo que lees, es corto pero preciso, es justo y necesario, es lo último que faltaba para completar tu rompecabezas de ilusión y sobre todo motivación. Tienes cuatro años para cumplir muchas promesas, la que tienes con tu padre, con tu familia, camaradas y amigos, la que tienes con Sousuke y la más importante contigo mismo...

Sonríes porque ahora tienes otra que cumplir...

-¿Qué es Rin?- Pregunta Sousuke curioso al ver tu sonrisa y en tus ojos esa decisión que siempre te ha caracterizado.

-Nada, sólo un mensaje de Haru...-Dices sin más, volviendo a colocar tu cabeza en el hombro de tu mejor amigo, el cual sólo suelta un suspiro y luego simplemente te sonríe y empieza a jugar con tu cabello, tú permites el acto, y dejas que Morfeo poco a poco se apoderé de ti, te perderás en tus sueños, uno de ellos ser un nadador olímpico, pero también existen otros, y los cuales también lucharás para alcanzar.

En la pantalla del celular de Rin, puede apreciarse un mensaje, sencillo y corto, fue Haru quien lo mandó después de todo, pero al final menos es más y las palabras exactas dan como resultado un efecto mejor que el deseado.

 _De: Haru_

 _Para: Rin_

 _Mensaje:_

 _See you in Tokyo..._

 **Gracias por leer, la idea vino mientras veía la clausura de los Juegos Olímpicos y sorry por lo del brócoli pero es que si parecen (si vieron la clausura, me entenderán), jejejejejeje , al principio iba a ser Haru el de este one shot, pero después pensé en Rin y creo que a él le emociona mucho más la idea de los Juegos Olímpicos, es su sueño después de todo y lo ha tenido desde que era un niño, además del significado que tiene para él. En fin también hice un muy leve sourin, para sanar a mi pobre kokoro después de lo que escribí en "Let Him Go", no es tan rompe cora, pero bueno. Además de que el futuro se ve prometedor para Free! cof cof nuev proyectoelañoqueviene cof XD.**

 **Una disculpa por las faltas ortográficas y errores de redacción, no me avienten brócolis jejejeje.**

 **Recuerden dejen su reviews y demás, yo los acepto con mucho gusto y es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo ^^**

 **Chabis-chan cambio y fuera.**


End file.
